Allison Argent (Season 3)
After four months, part of it spent in France, Allison and her father have moved into a new home and have given up werewolf hunting in order to start over. She's not heard from Scott at all in her absence. She is drawn back into supernatural events (and to Scott's side) after a deer smashes into Lydia's car and a flock of birds crashes through her English class. A mysterious girl then approaches her at school looking for Scott. ("Tattoo") Allison tracks the meaning of the symbol on her arm. She and Derek exchange words about the death of her mother. She figures out the symbol is an abandoned bank's logo and breaks in on her own. Ms. Morrell makes her hide in a closet to avoid The Alpha Pack. Once the fighting starts Allison saves Derek and Scott. ("Chaos Rising") Allison decides to help catching Boyd and Cora, after learning that her mother tried to kill Scott before her death. She sets a trap and uses her blood to draw the werewolves in. Allison helps Isaac to trap Boyd and Cora inside the school by shooting flash bolts at them. ("Fireflies") After falling asleep in French class, Allison is given lunchtime detention along with Isaac and the pair are locked inside a supply closet. She later helps Isaac and Scott steal one of the Alpha Twins' motorcycles as payback. ("Unleashed") She helps Scott and Derek by distracting the Alpha pack long enough for Scott to go after Ennis. Later the next day she follows Scott on a Cross Country and stitches up his wound that won't heal because of Scott not letting it do so. ("Frayed") Allison and Lydia share a room at the Glen Capri motel. She helps Lydia in stopping the werewolves from killing themselves. ("Motel California") Allison shows Scott that her dad had been tracking the sacrifices and may know where the bodies may end up. She also finds Gerard and wonders if he's surprised to see her. ("Currents") Allison along with Scott go to Gerard for information on Deucalion and his history with the Argents. ("Visionary") Allison begins to suspect that her dad is the Darach after discovering a five-fold knot symbol in his study. She and Isaac find the place where the next victim will be where Chris was attempting to capture the Darach. Later all three of them go to the memorial concert to find the next philosopher to be sacrificed. ("The Girl Who Knew Too Much") Allison poses as Jennifer Blake in order to lure the Alphas out of the hospital, so the others could get Cora to safety. After a short chase, Kali and the Twins pursue her outside. She and her father proceed to shoot flash bolts at them, thus causing the Alphas to flee. ("The Overlooked") Allison is tricked by her father who then allows himself to be taken by Jennifer Blake. She turns to Isaac for comfort when it becomes clear she is about to lose another parent. She joins Stiles and Scott to become "surrogate sacrifices" for their parents. ("Alpha Pact") She sees herself on the night Scott received the bite. She remembers walking into the woods with her mother and the location of the Nemeton. She and Isaac find it and are nearly buried alive in the root cellar with her father and the other parents. She and Isaac seem to be growing closer. ("Lunar Ellipse") Some time after going through the ritual, Allison begins having haunting images of Kate. These images almost have her kill Lydia and nightmares of killing Isaac. ("Anchors") Allison still has nightmarish visions of Kate which causes her aim to be off but Isaac comforting her gives her the confidence needed to tranquilize Mr. Tate. ("More Bad Than Good") Allison goes through the bestiary to find out what is causing Lydia's 'buzzing' phenomenon. Later, she nearly makes a move on Isaac but is stopped by her father. ("Galvanize") She and Chris rescue Isaac try to rescue Isaac from the Oni but they are gone before a fight begins. Later, her and Isaac party at the rave at Derek's loft only to encounter the demons again. ("Illuminated") She goes with Isaac and her father to talk to the Yakuza Warrior, Silverfinger. She kisses Isaac to boost his confidence about the plan of action the three decided to take in order to seek information from Silverfinger. ("Silverfinger") Allison's phone is off while Scott tries to contact her about finding Stiles. When she turns the phone back on, it is filled with voicemail from a man speaking Japanese. She takes it to Mr. Yukimura to translate. ("Riddled") She and Lydia go to see Peter Hale to have him teach Lydia how to control her Banshee powers. ("Letharia Vulpina") She helps Scott go through with Lydia's plan of raiding a police vehicle for a scroll that belonged to Silverfinger. ("The Fox and the Wolf") She and Kira Yukimura attempt to keep a possessed Isaac from killing the Twins who are also possessed by the Nogitsune. ("De-Void") She forges a silver arrowhead, tells her father she loves him, fights the Oni, and later dies in Scott's arms. ("Insatiable")